Brooke
by BrokenDamsel
Summary: This is the start of a story regarding my main charactor. Hope you enjoy


Name : Brooke

Height: 5'6

Hair:Raven Black, with Blue streaks

Eyes: Blue

Race:Half Elf

Weapons: Her mighty Scarab Sword

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she entered the wooden, dark gates of Trollheim City, the petite, half elf looked down at her scars from her dealings with the defiant orcs. Healing herself, she is reassured that the marks are fading fast, and searches instead for the nearest tavern.  
Locating it to the east of the city, she pushed the heavy wooden doors open. Walking over to the bar, she spots a small, gentleman sitting on the further side. He was clearly a half ling, yet had a rustic, handsomeness about his face. His hair was smoothed back and his cheeks, a tanned colour of sorts. Realising she was starring for too long, she hurried over to the bar instead, and summons the bar keep.  
"I would like to hire one of your cheaper rooms, I do not have alot of gold, but I am in dire need of sleep and a warm bath." She placed her few gold onto the bar.  
"I shall see what we have for you Miss." The bar keep smiled and went off to check the rooms for any vacancies.  
As she awaited the bar keeps return, her senses indicated she had company. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed the gentleman was beside her. Placing some gold on top of hers, he smiled and walked to his seat. Surprised by the generosity of the stranger, the half elf accepted, respectfully. When the bar keep returned to see more gold, he showed her to her room.

Opening the door, the half elf smiled as she saw a double sized bed and most importantly, a huge bath.  
Sighing she ran her bath, and changed from her worn out armour. She still wore a smile as she sank into the warm water.  
After she'd cleaned the days work off her, she changed into some clean clothing and headed back downstairs.  
Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she smiled , pressing down her armour. Quickly brushing her dark hair into place, she smiled in acceptance.  
Entering the bar, she continued to smile noticing the gentleman was still around. This time he was accompanied by a Lady and another gentleman. The half elf contemplated walking over and introducing herself. For the next five minutes she argued with herself over which decision to take, before finally rummaging through her knapsack and pulling out a single, white Elven rose.  
"Excuse me, am sorry to intrude. I just wished to give you this," She smiled, placing the rose in the first gent's hands, "A small token of my gratitude for your kindness before."  
With a smile, she bowed respectfully to the gentleman.  
"The pleasure was all mine." He spoke, his voice soothing and mesmerizing. "Would you like to join us?"  
The half elf looked round the table, noticing a symbol on each of their tunic's. Feeling safe in their company, she took a seat.  
"I'm sorry, how rude of me, "He spoke once more. The half elf attempted to re frame herself from starring at him again, "I never got to introduce myself before. My name is General Marston. Guardian of Lore, and a Defender of Justice. These are my fellow clannies, and leaders, Wynn and Borin."  
The girl glanced at them, respectively. Wynn was also a half ling. Dressed in her red tunic, her grayish hair, looked almost silver in the tavern light. Next to her was the one named Borin, a short grumpy looking dwarf. The half elf recalled many a bad run in with the dwarfs, and so just bowed at his presence.

"My name is Brooke. Daughter of Alist and Sharlia. Child of Terra, and Followerer of the great goddess Nallyssa. And if not introducing yourself was rude of you, It was even ruder of myself to do the same. "  
Marston smiled at her. Brooke caught herself being mesmerized once more, as his lips crocked upwards.  
The foursome sat talking between themselves for some time. It was the first time in many moons that Brooke had found herself safe in company of anyone other than family.  
She also found herself glancing at Marston alot. His beauty was found inside of his dark eyes. She found him intriguing.  
As the night drawed even closer, Brooke rose from her seat.  
"Well sadly I must take my leave. I need my rest for another day of training tomorrow. So I shall bide you all a fond farewell. Safe journey my friends."  
She smiled to each and curtsied, then turned to leave. As she did she found a soft sadness enter her heart at the thought of not seeing Marston's smile again.  
Though as she got to the stairs, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she found herself face to face with non other than Marston.  
"Hello Again, I'm sorry Miss Brooke if I scared you. I just wanted to wish you goodnight, again.." Marston smiled his enchanting smile again.  
"Well, am glad you did. I was just thinking that I didn't really thank you properly for the gold.."

Brooke turned to face him, and tenderly kissed his cheek. As she did, both blushed intensely and butterflies started to rapidly attack the inside of Brooke's stomach.  
Pulling away, she smiled at Marston, and caught a glance of joy in his eyes.  
"This may be forward of me, but there is something I like about you. And, if I may be so blunt, I would like to see you again. "  
Brooke smiled, her heart beating fast enough to feel as if it wanted break free from her body. Taking his hand, she smiled again at him, "Sir I would love that. I have enjoyed your company tonight, and that of your clan folk. If someone can show such generosity to a humble stranger, regardless of their status, I would very much like to do the same, Plus it would give me the chance get to know you more and maybe repay you for the money."  
Marston shook his head, "My dear, that was an honour, and I will not hear a word of repayment. However, you could always join me for dinner at some point."  
Brooke nodded and kissed him once more, this time instead of on the cheek, she kissed him softly on his lips.  
"Till then, General Marston.."

Brooke turned and headed for her bedroom, unable to remove the smile from her face. As she closed her bedroom door behind her, she sighed happily, and fell back onto the bed, and fell asleep, thinking of the days events and the days that were yet to lay ahead.


End file.
